The Bowman Gray School of Medicine of Wake Forest University, Oncology Research Center and the Piedmont Oncology Association have developed over the last six years a regional cooperative group consisting of 107 members. The membership is primarily medical oncologists, associated radiation therapists, surgical oncologists and pathologists. They are located thoughout the Carolina's, the eastern tip of Tennessee, the southern counties of Virginia, and Savannah, Georgia metropolitan area. These individuals meet at quarterly intervals for development of clinical trials and state of the art educational activities. There are in this region two community hospital oncology programs, Roanoke and Savannah. Community Clinical Oncology Programs have been funded in Spartanburg and Roanoke. During the current year, approximately 700 patients will be registered on clinical trials throughout the POA. It is anticipated that the development of the Community Clinical Oncology Program will contribute additional patients to clinical trials estimated at 68 or more. This institution will serve as the research base for these CCOP's to provide a training of Data Collectors and quality control supervision. In addition, selective review of cases from the CCOP area will be required with careful data collection supervision, editing, coding, and quality control activities. The purpose of this application is to request funding to cover these activities.